Principality
Principality is a demon in the series. History Their duty also is said to be to carry out the orders given to them by the Dominions and bequeath blessings to the material world. Their task is to oversee groups of people. As beings related to the world of the germinal ideas, they are said to inspire living things to many things such as art or science. In the Kabbalah, they inhabit the sephirah Netzach and rule over love and beauty, with Haniel being their leader. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei II: Divine Race *Shin Megami Tensei: if...: Divine Race *Shin Megami Tensei: 20XX: Divine Race *Shin Megami Tensei NINE: Divine Race *Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Divine Race *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Divine Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Divine Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Divine Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse: Divine Race *Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis: Divine Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Divine Race *Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers: Divine Race *Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku: Divine Race *Megami Ibunroku Persona: Divine Order *Persona 2: Innocent Sin: Judgement Arcana *Persona 2: Eternal Punishment: Judgment Arcana *Persona 3'' / FES / Portable: Justice Arcana *''Persona 4'' / Golden: Justice Arcana *''Persona 5: Justice Arcana *Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth: Justice Arcana *Devil Children Black Book & Red Book: Divine Race, as '''Prince' *''Devil Children White Book: Divine Race, as '''Prince' *''DemiKids Light Version'' / Dark Version: Holy Type, as Prince *''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book: Divine Race, as '''Prince' *''Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Divine Race *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner: Aerial Race *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2: Aerial Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2: Divine Race Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Principality can be contracted in the Shinagawa field and encountered in Celu Tower instances. They appear regularly supporting various Divine and Seraph bosses. He appears frequently as an NPC supporting DB Yamaguchi. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' Principality acts as a messenger angel for Aniel in the Challenge Quest Four Wings, Four Heads. The messenger appears after the defeat of each demon to rip the demon's head off its body for the sacrifice. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' A Principality and Archangel guard an item needed to undo the first of the seals within Kanda-no-yashiro under orders from Merkabah. After warning Nanashi and Asahi to leave, they will attack should the two choose to remain. Defeating the pair will yield the Mallet Crest. ''Persona 5'' Principality is the third Persona of the Justice Arcana and can only be obtained through fusion in the Velvet Room. He is the first Persona that the protagonist can use in battle that can learn Makouga, as well as the first Persona to learn Mediarama, Mabaisudi and Bless Boost. When itemized through Electric Chair execution, Principality yields a Tetraja skill card. Principality is required to perform the advanced fusion to summon Metatron, alongside Power, Dominion, Melchizedek, Sandalphon and Michael. ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' Known as Prince, he can use the wind combo attack Crosswinds with Airlok. Princes can be found in Rem blvd. and Limbo. ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2'' Principality is a common enemy appearing in the early floors of the Karma Society Tower. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2'' Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: if... ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' |Fire= - |Ice= - |Electricity= - |Force= - |Expel= Null |Curse= |Ailmentresistance= None |Normalattack= Phys x1, 1 enemy |Skill= Dekunda\Innate Posumudi\Innate Estoma Sword\27 Media\28 |Evolvedfrom= Divine Archangel |Evolvedfromlevel= 22 |Evolveinto= Divine Power |Evolveintolevel= 30 }} ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' ''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner'' ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' ''Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku'' ''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' ''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' Demon= - PS1= - PSP= }} |-| Persona= ''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' Normal Encounter= |-| Extra Dungeon= ''Persona 3'' ''Persona 4'' ''Persona 5'' ''Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth'' ''Devil Children Black/Red/White Book'' ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' ''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner'' ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2'' Gallery Category:Abrahamic Mythology Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:Law Demons in Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Category:Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse Bosses Category:Card Summoner Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2 Demons Category:Persona Q2 Personas Category:Persona 5 Scramble: The Phantom Strikers Personas